hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nabooru
Nabooru was the third Sage of Spirit of Hyrule and the wife of Ganondorf, the Gerudo Emperor. Etymology Nabooru is likely derived from the Gerudo words nav (free) and booru (spirit). Physical Appearance Nabooru is a tall female Gerudo characterized by her amber eyes, long red hair, and dark skin tone. She is well known for her incredible strength and flexibility. Powers and Abilities Nabooru was given the ability to control and manipulate the wind. She can summon forth cyclones and other powerful natural forces with the wind. Despite this she often prefers to fight in combat with Gerudo scimitars. Personality Nabooru is an outgoing, confident, and flirtatious individual for most of her pre-Sage life who greatly admires Ganondorf. After becoming a Sage and witnessing the atrocities committed by Ganondorf she struggles with herself and her loyalties. Her love for Ganondorf keeps her attached despite her wishes to rebel and put a stop to his plans. History First Golden Age Nabooru is orphaned at a young age and taken in by Twinrova. She is raised alongside Ganondorf and wishes to marry him for most of her young life. When granted the right to choose any Gerudo to be his wife upon reaching the age of sixteen, Ganondorf chooses Nabooru above all others to become his queen. She lives happily with Ganondorf until shortly before the Gerudo Wars when he begins to militarize for an invasion against Hyrule. Despite her concerns Nabooru remains loyal to her husband. It is around this time Nabooru begins having dreams of the Darknut Sage Yaraxonal, who was attempting to make Nabooru aware of her existence. Gerudo Wars During the Gerudo Wars Yaroxonal inspires Nabooru to rebel against Ganondorf and take command of the Gerudo armies in her dreams, convincing her of his diabolical behavior and wrongful invasion of Hyrule. When hints of her actions comes to Twinrova, they swiftly brainwash Nabooru and force her to fight against the Hylians. Aware of her actions but unable to control herself, Nabooru begins a long battle of wills until Yaraxonal helps her overcome Twinrova's influence. Eventually Nabooru betrays Ganondorf to the invading Hylian armies; she breaks the locks to the gates of Ashinon and allows the invaders to kill Twinrova and capture Ganondorf. Yaraxonal then manages to inspire Nabooru to explore the chambers under the Cathedral of Ontheon during the Hylian assault of 105 AG. Together with Senturon she finds Yaraxonal frozen in stone and manages to free her. Yaraxonal and Senturon both take the throne of the Legion after their victory, declaring war on the Gerudo and enslaving the remainder of their people and put their leaders on trial. Many Gerudo leaders are executed, but Ganondorf is spared and imprisoned after Nabooru pleads for his life. Sometime shortly after the Gerudo Wars Yaraxonal names Nabooru the next Sage of Spirits. Second Golden Age Nabooru spends much of her time in service of Yaraxonal and assuring her people's treatment under Darknut rule. In her free time Nabooru would choose stay with Ganondorf in his cell at Baral's Stand, whom she still loves. After nearly two decades of imprisonment, Ganondorf manages to convince Nabooru to release him. She reluctantly agrees, and manages to stage an escape without Yaraxonal discovering her involvement. The Return of Sulkaris After the Oocca descended from the heavens and began an assault on Hyrule, seeking Link and the False Goddess Hylia, Nabooru is summoned to Airu and then sets out to find Saria with the other Sages after she refuses to answer their call. Soon the Sages comes after Saria but find her lost to rage. Saria begins spawning hate filled abominations with her powers and the Sages are forced to battle their way through the hordes. Eventually they manage to suppress her. With the threat of another Oocca attack and all the Sages gathered, Nabooru ascends with five other Sages to the Sky Cities to find Demoko and rescue Link. There she works with rebellious Oocca forces to confront Demoko, free Link, and put an end to the invading Oocca. Nabooru then returns to Gerudo Desert to find Ganondorf, who was planning to form an alliance between the Gerudo and the Lizalfos in the Faron Woods. She bids him the best of luck, and returns to the Darknut Legion to prepare for Ganondorf's return. Hyrule in Chaos In 130 AG Ganondorf manages to cause an uprising amongst the Gerudo enslaved by the Darknut Legion. With the help of Nardu the White and her Lizalfos armies, Yaraxonal is defeated and the Gerudo freed across the Legion's cities. Their forces outnumbered by the combined Gerudo and Lizalfos armies, Yaraxonal and the Darknuts are in turn enslaved. It is revealed that Nabooru aided the Gerudo in finding secret passages to the Darknut cities for rebellious Gerudo to use during the attacks, and she is labelled a traitor of the Legion. Despite her sense of shame, Nabooru continues to march by Ganondorf's side, comforting him after he discovers the Tomb of Ganon and the reason for his birth. Nabooru aids Ganondorf in many attacks against the Kingdom of Hyrule after his declaration of war. A Tale of Two Swords Concerned that Ganondorf might not be loyal to his cause, Demise attempts to sacrifice him in order to resurrect his champion Ganon. Ganondorf resists, but Ganon's spirit manages to merge with Ganondorf and warp him into a twisted beast. Despite her horror, Nabooru personally marches with Ganondorf to Hyrule Field to negotiate for Princess Tetralyna Zelda V's surrender, however the meeting ends up being a trap and she is forced to fight Stalfos, Lizalfos, Wizzrobe and Darknut forces. His armies defeated, Ganondorf retreats into the Gerudo Desert and Nabooru follows. Yaraxonal pursues Ganodorf into the Gerudo Desert, along with Princess Zelda by her side and confronts his and Ghirahim's Moblin forces. During the battle Nabooru confronts Ganondorf and argues with him against continuing his war against Hyrule. She convinces him and through him Ganon that Demise had been the cause of the Gerudo's and Moblin's downfall, not the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon relinquishes his hold on Ganondorf, and the Gerudo king loses his composure and weeps. Nabooru comforts Ganondorf, convincing him that it would be best to turn against Demise and side with the Kingdom of Hyrule. Before their attack against Demise, Yaraxonal is approached by both Ganondorf and Nabooru, pleading for forgiveness. Yaraxonal forgives Ganondorf, deeming his motives good but his actions flawed. Yaraxonal refuses to forgive Nabooru, however, whose duty is to her Sagehood and not Ganondorf. Nabooru, Ganondorf and the Gerudo fight alongside Princess Zelda and the Hylians against Demise and his Moblin forces. During the battle Hylia takes the Master Sword into her own hands and confronts Demise, nearly defeating him. Seeking some sort of redemption, Ganondorf stops Hylia and takes the Master Sword. Despite the blade burning his hands and Nabooru's pleads, Ganondorf confronts Demise and impales him, consuming both of them in flames. Grief stricken over the death of her husband, Nabooru grants the Sages of Hyrule the right to pass on her powers to another whom they see fit to replace her. Nabooru then sets out into the Gerudo Desert with the few survivors of her people and is never heard from again. Hero Power Traits Awakened Sage This person has awakened as an immortal Sage but has retained their mortal form. +1 Authority, +1 Troop Morale, Immortal, Can't have children Counter-Spy This person has shown the capability to oversee a security force after having successfully located and deal with a foreign spy. +2 to public security (improves the chances of detecting and capturing enemy agents) A Sense of Justice Understands Logistics Knows what is needed to keep an army supplied and operational. +1 Morale for all troops on the battlefield, +10% to Movement Points (gives armies the ability to forced march) No Nonsense Not open to hearing talk of divine and mystical perils that may befall us. Why have these things not happened then? +2 Authority, +1 Morale for all troops on the battlefield Espionage Has taken an interest in the field of espionage, having recruited numerous spies and agents. 10% discount on agent training costs Ancillaries Spirit Medallion Otherworldly Medallion said to house the essence of a Sage. +1 Local Popularity, -1 Unrest Category:Gerudo Category:Faction Heirs Category:Heroes Category:Sages